I’ll think of a reason later
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Tanya’s views on Bella and when she get’s the wedding invitation one shot. Based off the song by Lee Ann Womack.
1. Chapter 1

I'll think of a reason later

Summary: Tanya's views on Bella and when she get's the wedding invitation one shot. Based off the song by Lee Ann Womack.

Chapter 1

"Tanya, look at this picture in the paper that Carlisle sent us!" Kate said handing me the forks paper. When I opened it I saw Edward and Bella in an engagement announcement. The picture had Bella sitting on Edward's lap and the picture didn't do Edward justice. That should have been me on Edward's lap. Not her. She looked in love with my Edward.

"I don't like her!" I said and Kate looked at me.

"What?"

"I don't know, I'll think of a reason later."

"You don't even know her. She might spend all winter bringing homeless blankets and dinner,"

"A real noble peace prize winner," I said and Kate slapped me.

"You are so jealous," Kate said sitting next to me.

"Really?" I said sarcastically and she looked at me.

"Tanya, I thought you were happy without him. I mean he chose a human!"

"You're right! I do not need this! But hand me a marker, a black one!" I said and Kate got up and handed me a permanent marker.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as I scratched out a tooth with a marker. She made such a good target.

"Nothing," I said and cut Edward's picture out then put it up on my wall of Edward.

"Tanya, it is not healthy for you to have this wall!" Garrett said coming in with the mail.

"Did we get anything good?" I asked changing the subject and Garrett passed it to me.

"Thanks," I said then watched as he went and kissed Kate. I looked through the mail and then saw a letter addressed to me from Edward.

"Dear Tanya,

I am writing this letter in hopes you will come to our wedding. Bella and I would love for you to attend,

Love,

Edward"

"Love?" I said aloud and Kate looked at me.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all,"

"What's that?" Garrett asked ripping the letter from my hands. "Bella and Edward want us at their wedding, I think we should go."

"No, Bella's werewolf friends killed Laurent," Irina said and I nodded.

"I don't want to go either," I said and Garrett nodded.

"I don't care, you're going Tanya! Irina can stay,"

"What?" I asked then got mad, "Why can Irina stay but I have to go?"

"Because…" Garrett looked at the letter in his hand, "Edward wants you there," he said and we went and packed then ran to Forks for my love's wedding.

A/N: I know it wasn't great! But please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Tanya!" Garrett said grabbing my arm and pulling me into our car.

"Why do we have to fly?" I asked somewhat complaining.

"Because people will find it weird if we walk the whole way there!" Garrett said and I sighed.

"Fine! But I get my own seat!" I said and we went to the airport and boarded the plane. In hours we were in Seattle and were on our way to Edward's wedding.

After Edward and Bella were married I was so jealous! I wanted to be the one kissing Edward; I wanted to be Tanya Cullen. My family and I waited in line to greet the happy couple. I quickly went to hug Edward and I didn't want to let him go.

"Ah, Edward," I said. "I've missed you" and I had. I just wished I could have seen him before this.

He chuckled and got of the hug lightly touching my shoulder then stepped back. Was he admiring me? "It's been too long, Tanya" yes it has EDWARD! "You look well,"

"So do you," I said politely then he stepped back to Bella.

"Let me introduce you to my wife," he looked like a dad proud of his daughter when he said it. My family and I laughed at it, "Tanya, this is my Bella," my Bella, boy was he protective. But politely I looked her over and then took her hand.

"Welcome to my family, Bella," I said and smiled. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I am sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," she said, "It's so nice to meet you." I looked at the lined behind us and said,

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" I laughed as we moved on.

"Good job Tanya!" Garrett said and I smiled.

"It was hard, but ya know she's not as bad as I thought she would be," I said and everyone else laughed.

A/N: You can admit it was horrible! But if you could still review I would appreciate it! BTW i own nothing!


End file.
